


Love is Easy For You

by heterochromer



Series: The End of Us Both (Never) [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cheating, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lai Kuanlin if you squint, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Jonghyun kira dia akan baik-baik saja, dia dan Minhyun akan tetap baik selamanya.





	Love is Easy For You

**Author's Note:**

> for reminder, namanya Guanlin itu Lai Kuanlin with K. Ya aku juga biasa ngetik 'Guanlin' dan manggil dia pake G, but I'll try to change it from now on.
> 
> Inspired by Easy Love - SF9.

“ _Yeoboseyo_. Kau di mana?”

Jonghyun melirik arloji warna metalik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul dua siang lewat tujuh belas menit. Seharusnya ia sudah tidak ada di tempat ini sejak dua menit yang lalu.

 _“Ada rapat dadakan sayang.”_ Suara semanis madu itu terdengar dari ponselnya, membuat Jonghyun menghela napas lega. Ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pemilik suara tersebut, dan mendengarnya baik-baik saja membuatnya lega. _“Kau pulang sendiri dulu ya?”_

“Minhyun- _ah_ , apa aku boleh pulang bersama Kuanlin?”

Terdengar suara gumaman seperti tengah berpikir dari seberang sana. Jonghyun menggigit bibirnya, cemas sendiri. _“Hanya untuk kali ini saja,”_ jawab Minhyun, membuat Jonghyun langsung tersenyum cerah. _“Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, Jonghyun-_ ah _.”_

“Ya, tidak apa-apa. Rapat dadakan juga bukan kehendakmu,” kekeh Jonghyun, meraih ranselnya lalu menoleh untuk mencari pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi yang menjadi rekan kerjanya. “Jangan lupa makan siang, oke? Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jangan lupakan pakaian hangatmu.”

Minhyun tertawa kecil di seberang telepon sana. _“Iya iya. Aku akan masuk ke ruangan rapat sekarang.”_

“Aku sayang ka—”

Panggilan terputus bahkan sebelum Jonghyun bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jonghyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

“ _Hyung_?” Suara berat yang beraksen pun terdengar dari balik punggungnya. “Jadi pulang bersama?”

Otomatis Jonghyun berbalik, menemukan sosok pemuda Taiwan yang sudah siap di ambang pintu ruangan. “Ya, jadi,” jawab Jonghyun, senyum cerah itu kembali di wajahnya. “Kau bisa menyalakan mobilmu sekarang, Kuanlin- _ah_.”

**.**

Jonghyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca jendela mobil yang tengah dikemudikan Kuanlin.

Pikirannya mengawang ke percakapan singkatnya dengan Minhyun beberapa saat lalu. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar kecewa sepanjang panggilan telepon tadi, namun sebenarnya ia memang kecewa. Ini sudah terhitung ketiga belas kalinya Minhyun tidak menjemputnya dalam satu bulan, dan bahkan ini baru tanggal ketujuh belas.

Terhitung hanya empat kali Minhyun menjemputnya.

“Banyak pikiran, _hyung_?” Pertanyaan dari Kuanlin berhasil memecah pikiran Jonghyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. “Apa anak baru dari Cina itu membuatmu repot?”

“Justin maksudmu?” tanya Jonghyun balik dan Kuanlin mengangguk. Jonghyun tersenyum simpul. “Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia manis sekali dan kebetulan aku bisa berbahasa Mandarin meski masih sangat standar, beruntunglah dia dapat mengerti.”

“ _Hyung_ itu manusia macam apa, eh?” Kuanlin terkekeh sambil tetap mengemudi. “Kau bisa berbahasa Korea, lalu Jepang, Mandarin, Inggris ... Bahasa apa lagi yang kau kuasai?”

Jonghyun ikut terkekeh. “Kau melebih-lebihkannya. Aku tidak sefasih itu berbahasa asing.”

Suasana di antara keduanya kembali hening. Jonghyun berkali-kali mengecek layar ponselnya, berharap ada pesan baru masuk dari Minhyun—sebelum ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Minhyun tengah rapat.

Benaknya melayang kembali ke dua tahun silam, saat Jonghyun masih menjadi pengajar baru di Taman Kanak-kanak tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Minhyun selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya tepat waktu, bahkan terkadang datang lebih cepat untuk sekedar menyapa anak murid Jonghyun dan bermain bersama mereka sambil menunggu orangtua mereka menjemput.

Namun sekarang, Jonghyun mengerti bahwa posisi Minhyun di kantor sudah jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang dua tahun lalu. Ia harus datang lebih cepat ke kantor, membuat hampir setahun ini Jonghyun berangkat ke Taman Kanak-kanaknya sendiri menggunakan _subway_. Dan dimulai dari tiga bulan lalu, Minhyun mulai tidak teratur dalam menjemputnya pulang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jonghyun diantar pulang oleh Lai Kuanlin—salah satu pengajar magang di TK yang merupakan mahasiswa dari Taiwan. Pertama kalinya Jonghyun diantar oleh Kuanlin dua bulan lalu, Minhyun jelas-jelas tidak menyukai mahasiswa tersebut dan Jonghyun tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Sejak itu, Jonghyun selalu menolak halus tawaran Kuanlin untuk pulang bersama.

Hanya saja hari ini Jonghyun terlalu lelah untuk pulang sendiri, ditambah cuaca yang sangat panas menyengat membuatnya menerima tawaran Kuanlin. Tentu dengan seizin Minhyun.

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Kuanlin, menghentikan mobilnya begitu lampu lalu-lintas menyala merah. “Mengapa Minhyun _sunbae_ tidak menjemputmu lagi?”

Bibir Jonghyun membentuk senyuman. “Dia sibuk, Kuanlin- _ah_. Jabatannya yang baru membuatnya menjadi pekerja kantoran yang dibutuhkan banyak orang,” jawab Jonghyun seadanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, Minhyun sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti memanggilnya ‘ _sunbae’_. Kau bisa memanggilnya _‘hyung’_.”

Kuanlin menoleh ke arah Jonghyun, sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jenaka. “Tidak mau. Satu-satunya _hyung_ bagiku adalah Jonghyun _hyung_.”

Dan Jonghyun hanya berdecak dan memukul bahu Kuanlin dengan pelan, tetapi tetap saja senyumnya melebar setelah mendengarnya.

**.**

Jonghyun menggantung kembali jas yang digunakan Minhyun dan bertanya, “bagaimana harimu di kantor?”

Minhyun—yang matanya masih tertuju pada layar ponselnya—menoleh singkat ke arah Jonghyun. “Baik. Tidak sestress biasanya, cukup baik,” jawab Minhyun datar. “Bagaimana dengan harimu sendiri?”

Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya jika mengingat apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. “Sangat baik. Aku menerima anak baru pindahan dari Cina, namanya Huang Minghao atau biasa dipanggil Justin. Kau tahu, dia sangat menggemaskan,” cerita Jonghyun dengan bersemangat, mendudukan dirinya di samping Minhyun. “Tapi berhubung bahasa Mandarinku terbilang parah, kupikir aku akan meminta bantuan Kuanlin untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Justin besok.”

Pandangan Minhyun kembali teralih ke pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang ada di sisinya. “Kuanlin?” Minhyun kini membenarkan posisinya untuk menatap Jonghyun lebih jelas. “Aku jadi penasaran, apakah kau memang sedekat itu dengan Kuanlin?”

“Dia anak yang baik. Terkadang sedikit merepotkan jika dia sudah mengeluh karena banyak murid perempuan yang minta diajar olehnya, tetapi selalu menyenangkan,” jelas Jonghyun. “Hubunganku dengannya seperti kakak-adik, Minhyun- _ah_.”

Tatapan Minhyun mengeras. “Apa kau tidak memiliki teman sesama pengajar lain selain Kuanlin?”

“Ada Sangbin, tetapi aku dan ia tidak terlalu dekat. Ada Kenta juga, kami cukup dekat dan dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dulu ada Yonggeun, tetapi dia harus pindah tempat kerja karena pindah rumah.” Jonghyun mengingat-ingat semua pengajar di TK-nya. “Ada banyak lagi, bukankah kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?”

“Namun sejauh ini yang kudengar hanya Kuanlin,” dengus Minhyun. Jonghyun terdiam.

Dulu Minhyun akan membalasnya dengan antusias yang sama saat Jonghyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya. Dulu Minhyun akan membiarkan Jonghyun berbicara panjang lebar sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya dan pada akhirnya Jonghyun tertidur di bahunya karena terlalu lelah bercerita.

Rasanya itu sudah dulu sekali.

“Minhyun- _ah_.” Tenggorokan Jonghyun terasa sakit saat mengatakannya.

Minhyun menoleh, tatapan matanya tidak mengeras lagi namun datar. “Iya, Jonghyun _ie_?”

Setidaknya panggilan sayang Minhyun itu masih bisa didengar Jonghyun, membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang.

“Aku mengantuk. Boleh aku tidur di bahumu?”

Dulu Jonghyun tidak akan meminta izin untuk tidur di bahu Minhyun, karena ia tahu Minhyun selalu mengizinkannya.

Alis Minhyun terangkat. “Kupikir kau tidak selelah itu untuk berjalan ke kamar, Jonghyun _ie_ ,” jawab Minhyun, membuat Jonghyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Jangan menangis, jangan menangis._

“Baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu, Minhyun _ie_.” Entah mengapa, panggilan itu menjadi kaku di lidah Jonghyun. “Selamat malam. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, _ne_?”

Jonghyun mengecup kilat pipi Minhyun lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ah bukan, tempat tidur mereka berdua.

Dulu Minhyun tidak akan membiarkan Jonghyun tidur sendirian di kasur mereka.

**.**

“Mau jalan-jalan sehabis ini, _hyung_?” ajak Kuanlin ketika Jonghyun tengah membereskan kertas-kertas hasil tugas para murid di atas mejanya. “Kenta _sunbae_ dan Taemin _sunbae_ berniat untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat kota sambil mencari makan malam untuk dibawa pulang, aku akan ikut jika _hyung_ ikut.”

“Apa kau harus selalu bergantung padaku, Kuanlin- _ah_?” tanya Jonghyun bercanda. Dia meraih ponselnya. “Aku menelepon Minhyun dulu, jika dia mengizinkan aku akan ikut.”

Kuanlin mengerang. “Apa _hyung_ harus selalu minta izin pada Minhyun _sunbae_ untuk melakukan apapun?” tanya Kuanlin, sama sekali tidak menutupi nada gusar di ucapannya. “Kau mau pulang denganku, izin Minhyun _sunbae_ dulu. Kau diajak Donghyun _sunbae_ untuk makan malam sesama pengajar, izin Minhyun _sunbae_ dulu. Kau ingin mengantar Samuel pulang karena orangtuanya tidak bisa menjemputnya, izin Minhyun _sunbae_ dulu. Minhyun _sunbae_ bukan penciptamu, _hyung_!”

Entah apa yang membuat Kuanlin marah, Jonghyun tidak mengerti. Namun, itu berhasil membuat Jonghyun tersenyum getir. “Minhyun itu kekasihku sejak tiga tahun silam, Kuanlin- _ah_ ,” jawab Jonghyun dengan tenang, jemarinya tetap memencet _speed dial_ untuk menelepon Minhyun. “Kau akan mengerti jika memiliki kekasih nanti.”

Kuanlin tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi tatapan di matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia terima.

_“Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif ...”_

Jonghyun menghela napas berat. Dia memencet tombol angka, memilih untuk meninggalkan pesan suara.

“ _Yeoboseyo_ , Minhyun _ie._ Hari ini aku diajak pergi mencari makan dengan teman-teman pengajar lainnya. Aku ingin meminta izin langsung padamu, tapi kau tidak angkat teleponnya.” Jonghyun menjedanya sebentar. “Jangan lupa makan siang, Minhyun- _ah_. Aku sayang kamu.”

Begitu pesan suaranya terkirim, Jonghyun menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan tersenyum pada Kuanlin.

“Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian semua.”

**.**

Taemin tampak senang sekali dengan fakta bahwa Jonghyun ikut bersama mereka kali ini.

“Dulu dulu kau selalu tidak bisa ikut kami karena sudah dijemput oleh kekasihmu,” ungkap Taemin sambil memakan es krimnya. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah jarang melihatmu dijemput Minhyun- _ssi_. Kalian baik-baik saja?”

Jonghyun sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Minhyun baik-baik saja.

“Kami baik, kok. Dia hanya sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor,” jawab Jonghyun kalem sebelum matanya teralih ke toko permen di dekat pertigaan jalan. “Jisung _hyung_ , kita sebaiknya membeli beberapa permen rendah gula untuk meja resepsionis.”

Jisung—salah satu pengajar senior di TK-nya—langsung menoleh. “Ah, saranmu boleh juga,” kata Jisung, mengangguk-angguk. “Ditambah lagi, Kenta di sini dengan bodohnya mengatakan ia akan memberi hadiah pada anak yang mendapat nilai sempurna di tes Matematika tadi dan seisi kelasnya mendapatkan nilai sempurna.”

Kenta mengerang pelan sebelum tertawa. “Aku tidak menduga anak-anak jaman sekarang akan sangat cepat menerima pelajaran.”

Mereka semua kini berjalan beriringan menuju toko permen, membuat Jonghyun sedikit geli (dalam maksud positif). Mereka kelihatan seperti rombongan anak kecil yang bersemangat membeli permen. Namun mengutip Jisung yang pernah mengatakan, _“tidak ada yang namanya terlalu tua untuk makan permen”_ , tidak akan ada yang ambil pusing soal usia.

Toko permen ini sangat bagus, Jonghyun berpikir anak-anak kecil akan sangat senang jika masuk ke dalamnya. Jisung dan Kenta langsung menghampiri konter untuk bertanya soal permen rendah gula dan permen-permen kecil dalam jumlah banyak. Taemin dan Donghyun menghampiri rak lolipop, berdebat seru dengan banyak rasa lolipop yang hendak mereka beli.

“Kau tidak mau beli satu, _hyung_?”

Kuanlin muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Jonghyun dengan dua permen kapas yang besar. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat permen tersebut. “Seleramu kekanakan sekali,” jawab Jonghyun, melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memilih-milih permen. Minhyun suka kopi, dia harus mencarikan permen kopi untuknya.

“Tidak ada yang namanya terlalu tua untuk makan permen, Jisung _hyung_ pernah mengatakan itu,” kata Kuanlin lalu menyerahkan salah satu permen kapas ke tangan Jonghyun. “Permen ini sudah kubayar. Kau bisa memakannya sekarang, _hyung_.”

Jonghyun ingin menolak, tetapi melihat ekspresi senang di wajah pemuda yang terpaut empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu membuat Jonghyun tidak tega. “Baiklah, terima kasih,” ucap Jonghyun. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau di mana letak permen rasa kopi?”

Kuanlin mengangguk. “Ini bukan kali pertamaku ke sini, aku jelas tahu di mana letaknya.” Kemudian Kuanlin langsung menarik lengan Jonghyun. “Ayo ikut denganku!”

Jonghyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan mengikutinya.

**.**

Jonghyun tengah memakan permen kapas pemberian Kuanlin ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama rekan-rekan sesama pengajarnya, mereka semua sepakat menaiki _subway_ bersama. Bahkan Kuanlin tumben-tumbennya tidak membawa mobil, katanya sedang dalam masa pengecekan berkala.

“Dasar orang kaya,” ledek Taemin, membuat Kuanlin hanya menyeringai lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Kuanlin sendiri kini berjalan di sisi Jonghyun, tidak banyak bicara karena ada _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Kata Jisung, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan serasi—yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan oleh Jonghyun dan pukulan keras di bahu oleh Kenta.

Mereka tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas menyala merah agar mereka dapat menyeberang ketika Kuanlin mencolek bahu Jonghyun.

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Kuanlin, membuat Jonghyun menghentikan aktivitas memakan permen kapasnya. “Bukankah itu Minhyun _sunbae_?”

Jonghyun mengikuti arah pandang Kuanlin yang kini tertuju ke seberang jalan.

Ia bisa melihat sesosok pria bersetelan jas rapi tengah berjalan dengan pria lainnya, mereka berdua terlihat akrab. Atau mesra? Entahlah.

Yang bisa Jonghyun pastikan adalah, pria bersetelan jas rapi itu adalah Hwang Minhyun. Kekasihnya.

“Yoo Seonho?!”

Kuanlin pun kini ikut terkejut dan mematung seperti Jonghyun, bahkan ketika rekan-rekan kerja mereka mulai bersiap karena sebentar lagi lampu menyala merah.

“Jonghyun _hyung_ , kenapa Minhyun _sunbae_ bisa bersama teman seasramaku?”

Lampu menyala merah, bersamaan dengan netra Jonghyun yang mendapati sepasang bibir Minhyun dikecup singkat oleh orang lain.

**.**

Jonghyun tidak mengerti.

Pikirannya terasa berkabut. Dia mengabaikan fakta Donghyun harus menarik tangannya agar Jonghyun ikut menyeberang, mengabaikan fakta entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dia membiarkan Kuanlin berderap menuju Minhyun dan sosok tak dikenal itu dan membuat konversasi yang tak bisa didengar Jonghyun.

“Jonghyun, bukankah itu kekasihmu?” tanya Kenta yang matanya ikut terpaku pada Kuanlin, Minhyun, dan orang tak dikenal itu. “Apakah itu adiknya? Manis sekali.”

_Iya, itu kekasihku. Tidak, kekasihku tidak memiliki adik laki-laki._

_Dan ya, dia manis._

“Apa _sunbae_ tidak tahu bahwa Jonghyun _hyung_ sangat setia pada _sunbae_?!”

Suara Kuanlin yang meninggi menyadarkan Jonghyun dari segala kekalutannya. Ia langsung menghampiri rekan kerjanya itu dan bertatapan langsung dengan Minhyun.

Minhyun tampak sempurna hari ini. Rasanya tadi pagi Jonghyun hampir tidak bertatapan wajah dengan Minhyun karena pria itu seperti lepas dari cengkramannya begitu saja.

“M-Minhyun ...”

Tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari Minhyun. Mata Minhyun menyorot tak tergoyahkan, namun Jonghyun-lah yang goyah.

“Jonghyun _ie_.”

Satu kata dari Minhyun cukup untuk membuat air mata Jonghyun menetes.

Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semuanya terasa memusingkan, terlebih lagi dengan ujung jas kekasihnya yang kini diremas kuat oleh seorang pria muda yang merupakan kenalan Kuanlin. Pria muda itu tampak ketakutan, dan Jonghyun merasa kasihan padanya.

Jonghyun tidak bodoh. Dua puluh empat tahun dia hidup di dunia ini, dia tahu semua ini dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah akhir.

“M-Maafkan aku, Minhyun- _ah_.”

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa malah ia yang meminta maaf.

Bahkan ketika Minhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Jonghyun tidak mengerti mengapa satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri hanyalah _‘maaf’_.

Ketika Jonghyun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk lepas dari dekapan Minhyun dan pergi, membiarkan Minhyun dan pria mudanya mematung di tempat—barulah kata ‘maaf’ berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

**.**

“Apa kau sudah siap, _hyung_?”

Jonghyun menatap dua koper besar dan tiga boks berukuran sedang yang sudah tersusun rapi di depan pintu kondominiumnya. “Sudah,” jawab Jonghyun singkat, mengeratkan jaket abu-abu kesayangannya. “Apa kau bisa membawa semuanya dalam sekali angkut?”

Kuanlin terkekeh. “Aku akan membawa boksnya, _hyung_ yang akan membawa kopernya. Bagaimana?”

Jonghyun mengangguk. “Baiklah.”

Ia membiarkan Kuanlin berjalan lebih dulu dengan boks-boksnya sementara Jonghyun masih perlu mengunci kembali pintu kondominiumnya. Ah, bukan. Kondominium ini tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Ini selalu menjadi milik Minhyun.

Matanya menatap sebuah kunci di tangannya—yang sudah ia miliki sejak tiga tahun silam. Perlahan, Jonghyun berjongkok dan masukan kembali kunci tersebut ke dalam ruangan melalui celah antara pintu dan lantai.

_‘Maafkan aku, Minhyun.’_

Pipi Jonghyun terasa basah lagi.[]

* * *

 

**Epilog**

Minhyun menatap nanar selembar kartu warna biru gelap yang tertempel di depan pintu kamarnya.

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku akan pindah sejak hari ini. Terima kasih dengan tumpangannya selama tiga tahun ini. Maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu._

_Kuanlin memberitahuku namanya. Yoo Seonho, nama yang bagus. Jaga dia baik-baik, Kuanlin akan sangat marah jika kau melukai perasaan rekan seasramanya. Dia sudah cukup marah dengan melihatku menangisimu tadi._

_Selamat tinggal, Minhyun. Maaf._

_-kjh_

_ps : aku tidak berada di rumah Minki dan Dongho. Jika kau berniat mencariku, tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja._

Dan Minhyun langsung mengusap wajahnya, membiarkan keningnya menempel dengan permukaan pintu sambil menangisi kehilangan terbesarnya selama ia hidup di dunia.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku gak maksud bikin Minhyun jadi jahat kok ;A;


End file.
